The present invention relates to the field of mining sizers. Specifically, the present invention relates to shaft bearings for a mining sizer shaft.
In a conventional bearing assembly for a rotating shaft, the bearing is coupled to the shaft by a sleeve or collar, or by a lock nut that is threaded onto the shaft. This typically requires a high-precision manufacturing process to either machine a portion of the shaft to a specific diameter so that the sleeve can be press fit onto the shaft after the bearing is installed or to machine threads on the shaft to engage the lock nut. Mounting the bearing on the shaft and machining the shaft are processes that require considerable time and cost in order to insure that the bearing is properly aligned and the shaft portion is within a fine tolerance to receive the sleeve. In addition, the machining of the shaft portion reduces the diameter of the shaft, which decreases the overall shaft strength. The reduced diameter also creates a stress concentration in the region where the shaft diameter is reduced. This decreases the working life of the shaft and increases the frequency of replacement.